ROTC Programs
There are many schools throughout the country that offer ROTC as an option for its students. It provides an opportunity for students to excel in classes without financial worries and molds them into future leaders of the United States Armed Services. Penn State main campus offers three types of ROTC from which students can chose to become a part of the Army, Navy, Marines or Air Force. At Penn State’s 24 campus locations, 19 offer at least one form of ROTC. The three ROTC services that are available are consistently rated among the best in the big ten in college ROTC programs. All three are nationally ranked and receive high marks where compared to other programs across the nation. Penn State has the largest ROTC program in the big ten conference. It is compromised of men and women, with females being 14 percent of the program, which is very similar to the percent of women in the armed services. One fourth of all ROTC cadets and midshipman are on the Dean’s list at their respective campus. The ROTC program consists of 2-4 year programs in which the student will take one class each semester to learn important information about the branch they are contracted to and what it is to be an officer. The student, or Cadet or Midshipman as they are referred to in the ROTC program, will also complete a rigorous physical fitness program along with field training at off campus locations. The student learns to become a leader and how to command people in the Military way. Students also go to a Leadership Assessment Course the summer between their junior and senior year which is the officer’s equivalent of boot camp. Once they return to their campus and complete school. They receive a degree and are commissioned into the US Military as an Ensign or 2nd Lieutenant depending on their branch of service. Army ROTC Training opportunities for Cadets in the Nittany Lion Battalion include the following: *Physical Training (PT) three times per week *Leadership Laboratories on Thursdays from 1600 to 1800 *Military balls, known as the Dining In and Dining Out *One Field Training Exercise (FTX) per semester Additionally, all Cadets attend the Leadership Development and Assessment Course (LDAC) at Fort Lewis, WA between their Junior and Senior years of college. Some Cadets attend the Leader's Training Course (LTC) at Fort Knox, KY based upon their academic standing when they decide to enter or try the Army ROTC program. Additional optional training opportunities provided to cadets based upon merit include: *The Basic Airborne Course at Fort Benning, GA (Airborne School) *Cadet Troop Leader Training at various posts around the world *The Air Assault Course at Fort Campbell, KY *The Mountain Warfare Course at Ethan Allen Firing Range in Jericho, VT *Cadet Field Training (CFT), held by the United States Military Academy at West Point, NY There are also 5 clubs that Cadets can join: THON, Cadet Recruiting Team, Running Club, Ranger Challenge Team and Rifle Team. In addition to University Park, Army ROTC first-year and sophomore instruction is currently available at Penn State Altoona and Penn State Hazleton. In addition to University Park, Army ROTC is offered to juniors and seniors at Penn State Harrisburg through Dickinson College and Penn State Behrend through Gannon University; Penn State Wilkes-Barre and Penn State Worthington through the University of Scranton; Penn State Abington and Penn State Brandywine through Widener; Penn State Mont Alto through Shippensburg; Penn State Lehigh Valley and Penn State Berks through Lehigh University; and Pennsylvania College of Technology through Bucknell University. http://www.psu.edu/ouic/uport/protc.html Air Force ROTC Training for Air Force ROTC Cadets Includes the Following: · 2 weekly PT sessions · Small group exercises · Deployment scenarios · Tactical movements · Airpower exercises · 2 class hours per week · Two military/leadership training hours per week · Field training at Maxwell Air Force Base, AL Many activities are also available for Cadets including: tutoring, aircraft orientation flights, color guard, Air Force Base visits, air shows, honor guard, community services, choir, intramural sports, Air Patrol aviation and many summer opportunities. http://www.airforce.psu.edu/ Navy/Marine ROTC The Midshipmen of the Navy ROTC at Penn State have the opportunity to branch either Navy or Marine Corps. Every Midshipman gets a scholarship, as opposed to the limited number available to Air Force and Army Cadets due to an abundance of Cadets. Along with the financial help, Midshipmen also undergo training to become officers. The student must complete at least one military-related class per semester and learn about naval topics such as naval weapons, leadership and management, the evolution of war and navigation and ship handling. http://admissions.psu.edu/life/stories/?story=38 These students also undergo rigorous physical training and if they are qualified for the Marine Corps option, which is a high level of physical fitness, they graduate from NROTC and report to Marine Corps training at Quantico. http://www.psu.edu/ouic/uport/protc.html